Decisions Decisions
by Veep
Summary: A short story about why Sam left the SGC.


Jack was holding up one edge of a large black trash bag as he wandered his living room picking up red solo cups. "You know you're the last person who should still be here cleaning up."

Sam pulled out another Ziploc and began adding the vegetables from the tray to the bag. "It's the least I can do, sir. I really appreciate you hosting my Dad's wake here. I never could have accommodated so many people at my house. Your backyard provided ample room."

"Jacob sure did have a lot of friends."

"Amazing for such an old curmudgeon isn't it."

"It does give me hope for my wake."

Sam shook her head. "Not something you really need to be concerned with any time soon, sir."

"Especially not now that I am flying a desk."

Sam closed the ziplock she was holding. "There is actually something else I had hoped to discuss, sir." She pulled another ziplock out of the box and moved over to the tray of cookies.

"Go ahead. There's no time like the present."

"It's about my annual evaluation coming up in a couple weeks."

"Oh you've got nothing to worry about Carter. It will be glowing as always. I've even been using a thesaurus to spice it up a bit."

She grinned a little as she added cookies to the bag. "A thesaurus, wow."

"Wow is right."

"Have you received any requests for my transfer? I mean usually General Hammond got a few each year and I was wondering if you had received any this year."

Jack paused as he reached for a cup squished between the cushions of his sofa. "I've received a couple dozen actually. Most seem to be copies sent year after year but a few look like there was some real work put into them. I feel sorry for the guys who put so much time into a wasted effort." He watched her as he spoke but she kept her eyes on the cookies. "I'll send a plain old no to the sad saps who are just recycling their requests year after year but I might actually write a real denial to the others."

Sam nodded and kept slowly packing the cookies. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble I'd like to review the requests before we meet."

Jack straightened, forgetting about the red solo cups. He crossed his arms, growing annoyed that she was avoiding eye contact. "Why?"

Sam grimaced. "I'd like to review my options."

"Your option? Carter look at me." Jack waited for her to put down the bag of cookies and turn his way. "Are you thinking about leaving the SGC?"

She looked down at her hands and then lifted her head but avoided making eye contact. "Perhaps."

Jack's head started spinning. "That's insane. You command SG-1, the flagship team of the SGC!"

Sam bit her lip. "I know."

Jack let go of the trash bag. "And what about Teal'c and Daniel! What are they supposed to do if you abandon them?"

Sam straightened her shoulders. "Teal'c would like to join the free Jaffa but he feels indebted to us and I think he feels a bit protective of us also. Daniel is too chicken to ask you but he wants to go to Atlantis. I'd be giving them the chance to do what they really want."

Jack ran his hand through his hair. "This is nuts. None of these other jobs could help your career as much as leading SG-1. Hell, some of them would be a set back or downright career suicide."

"That's why I want to review them. I'd like to find something that would let me maintain my career while also opening up other opportunities."

"Other opportunities? Such as?"

"I've been ignoring everything other than my career for my whole adult life. That has served me well for a long time but now I want to focus on other parts of my life."

Jack's face softened. "Really?"

"I know it will be a while before I retire but when I do I want a life to come home to and if I die before I retire I'd love for there to be half this many people at my wake."

"You won't be having a wake any time soon and when you do there will be tons of people there."

"Work people. There will be work people there." Sam sighed and turned back towards the abandoned cookies. "I want more."

Jack looked down at his shoes. His lips twisted as he thought it through. There had been a few bumps during his first year as commander of the SGC but he thought it had gone fairly well overall, that was until this moment, when the best damn officer under his command announced she wanted to leave. Was his legacy as the SGC commander going to be losing Sam Carter?

"I'll forward all the requests to you in the morning. I'd appreciate a heads up about your preferences before we meet for your review."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack picked the trash bag back up. "I would never stand in your way, Carter, but I hope you decide to stay."

She winced. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

They finished cleaning up in silence. Once all the leftovers had been packaged up and stored appropriately Sam went to the closet in the hall and got out her coat and purse.

Jack stepped into the hall leading to the door. "Heading home Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. It's late."

"That it is."

She stepped closer to him. "Thanks again, sir. This was a good send off for my dad." She placed her hand on his forearm. "He liked you a lot."

"I liked him too. I'm glad I could help." He moved his arms behind his back, eliminating the contact between them. "I'll send those requests by email in the morning."

Sam swallowed and nodded. "Thanks." She turned and left as quickly as she could. She refused to question her decision.

As promised the requests were in her inbox when she got to work the next morning. Based on the time stamp on the emails he had sent them not long after she left his house the night before. She spent a couple days reading through them, considering her options, talking to Daniel and Teal'c, and finally coming to a decision. She completed all the necessary paperwork and submitted it to General O'Neill several days before her review. She was dreading the pre-mission brief scheduled for this afternoon now that she had made it official. If she was lucky he wouldn't notice her email until after she was off world.

As soon as she entered the briefing room she knew he had read the email. He was tense and gruff. He refused to make eye contact as she and Daniel reviewed what was known about the planet based on the MALP data. He seemed to be carefully reviewing the information in his folder but she knew that was his way of avoiding looking at her. Jack was the first one up when the meeting ended.

"Sir?"

He stopped just as he entered his office. He didn't turn around. "Yes, Colonel?"

"I sent you my transfer request, sir."

"I saw it."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll discuss it at your review, after this mission is over."

"Yes, sir."

He stepped into his office and closed his door. He still couldn't believe he had driven her away. She had put up with him for years in the field so why was having him as base commanding officer so bad? He shook his head and opened her request again. Area 51. She didn't even want to stay in the same state.

It was an unusually smooth mission so the debrief was quick. Jack's mood had clearly not changed during her two days off world. She arrived early the next morning, the day of her annual review. Her commitment to this major life change didn't stop the butterflies from circulating in her stomach. She had half a granola bar and a whole cup of coffee while she waited for it to be 0900. She was wired even though she had tossed and turned all night.

She slowly made her way up the spiral staircase taking slow deep breaths as she went. She was his first appointment of the morning so she wasn't surprised to find him alone sitting at his desk signing papers.

"Colonel Carter reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease Colonel. Please close the door and take a seat."

Jack slid a folder across his desk. "This is a copy of your review for this year. As you can see you have exemplary marks, as usual. I have also included your transfer approval. Once you sign everything it will be official."

Sam nodded. "It's that simple."

Jack pursed his lips. "You were expecting something else, begging or handcuffs perhaps."

"No, it's just…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"Just what, Colonel?"

"I don't know sir."

"Not like you to be at a loss for words. Usually you are so full of words."

She grinned slightly. "True."

"So, my place Saturday night."

"Sir?"

"I'm throwing a going away party for you and Teal'c. I assumed you would want to leave about the same time he heads to the free Jaffa so I put a rush on your transfer. The dates are on the paperwork. You and SG-1 have completed your last mission Colonel. Friday is your last day at the SGC and on Monday Teal'c heads home. I have Daniel's request to be stationed at Atlantis. That will take a bit longer but I'm sure he'll go with the next group. Until then I will keep him busy with lots of old stuff."

Sam picked up the pen lying on his desk and signed the papers in the folder. There was a rock forming in her stomach as the pen moved. She wanted this and she knew it was the right move but knowing she would never lead a team through the gate again hurt.

"So now what?"

"I suggest you get your lab packed up Colonel."

"Oh, right. I guess I'll take some of the books and my personal items but the equipment all belongs to the SGC. I'm sure there are plenty of other scientists on the base who would be interested in using some of the stuff I have in there. I've been lucky so many of my requisitions have been filled over the years. There's some fairly sweet things in there."

"I'm sure there are Colonel. Perhaps you can leave me a list with a brief description of the items so I can figure out who gets what when they all come begging."

"Yes, sir."

"If there isn't anything else Colonel I have paperwork and you need boxes."

Sam stood. "Yes, sir."

Jack called out as Sam reached his door. "Saturday, don't forget."

"I won't." She nodded her head and grinned as she left.

Sam spent all her time packing and finishing up many reports, both military and scientific. She tried to dot every I and cross every T before leaving the SGC. She finished packing everything from her lab on Friday. She was surprised she had narrowed her lab down to four boxes. She took those boxes home so she could add them to the boxes she had started at home. She spent Saturday morning boxing up the few things she planned to take with her to Area 51 and the large number of things she was going to put in storage. She had already found a Captain newly assigned to the SGC to rent her home so she didn't have to worry about it sitting empty or arrange to sell it.

Sam found herself spending too much time in front of the mirror on Saturday afternoon. It wasn't like her to worry so much about what top she was wearing or how her jeans fit. She sighed as she finally decided to go with a long sleeved thin blue top that hugged her curves along with a flattering pair of jeans. She put on sandals, because they were as different from combat boots as she could get. She touched up the polish on her toe nails and fingers and put on a bit more make up than usual.

Cars were parked all down the street leading to General O'Neill's house. She had to park over a block away. The front door was standing wide open and people were milling all over as she walked up to the house. She found a bucket of cold beers and grabbed one as she made her way through the house to the back deck. Mitchell, Daniel, and Teal'c were already there. She waved when she saw them but was unable to make it to them as three of the scientists from level twenty caught her. General O'Neill was manning the grill and talking to the numerous airmen who stopped to chat with him.

"Can I get everyone's attention? Helloooooooo!" Jack used his loudest and most commanding voice. All eyes turned his way. "Thank you all for coming out this evening to wish Teal'c and Colonel Carter a big bon voyage. It has been my pleasure to work with them both for almost a decade. They have both made major sacrifices for this country, heck this planet. There really isn't much I can say about how much I have enjoyed working with them both. I am lucky to get to call them both friend." Jack looked at Sam and Teal'c, who were standing together at the corner of the deck. Jack raised his beer, "I will miss you, actually we will all miss. I wish you the best of luck in your new assignments." Applause filled his backyard and deck. "If you haven't had a hot dog or burger yet there are plenty left. Nobody should leave hungry tonight and I hate leftovers so please eat up."

Sam and Teal'c were swarmed with well wishers so Jack went back to manning the grill. He had barely spoken to either of them yet but he knew he would get a chance once the crowd cleared a bit.

As dusk settled in children started racing through his yard chasing lightening bugs. Their laugher made everyone smile. As it got darker more and more people said their goodbyes. Teal'c was repeatedly slapped on the back and punched in the shoulder while Sam got more hugs than she could count.

Finally about an hour after dark it was just Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c. They were sitting around in Jack's destroyed living room reminiscing about their past missions. There was lots of laugher and more than a few drinks were consumed. Daniel was stupid drunk and Jack had a full bladder so he excused himself just as Daniel decided he had to leave. Teal'c followed Daniel as he stumbled down the front steps.

"Good night Teal'c." Sam nodded her head in Jack's general direction. "We'll be there when you leave tomorrow afternoon."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Good. I would hate to leave before getting to say a proper good bye."

"Wild horses my friend, wild horses." Sam giggled, Teal'c smiled, and Daniel fell face first on the front lawn. Teal'c picked Daniel up and helped him to the car as Sam shut Jack's front door. She looked around the messy house trying to decide where to make her last big move. She had been pondering this for days and knew this was her best chance. Nothing seemed quite right until she glanced at the sliding glass door and decided to go out on the deck.

When Jack returned from the bathroom he was surprised to find his living room empty. He had a hard time believing his friends had left without so much as a good bye. As he walked from his living room back towards his kitchen he saw Sam's purse on the table in the foyer. He doubted she would leave without her purse so he went back to his empty living room. He spun in a slow circle and noticed the door to the deck was slightly open. He opened the sliding door and saw her standing on the deck with her back towards him. The only light was coming through the glass of the sliding door.

"Carter? Whatcha doing?"

"I was finding that sun we blew up."

"Really?"

"Yep." She lifted her right arm and extended her index finger. "Right there. I just hope we don't set astronomy back too far when the explosion become visible."

Jack stepped closer behind her and looked where she was pointing. "Why would it?"

"Usually a sun goes through predictable changes before it explodes. In about 82 or 83 years this one is just going to explode without those changes. I worry it could set astronomy back as scientists try to make sense of it."

"Don't you think by then everyone will know about the stargate?"

"I hope so."

"And if that's the case you and all your work will be well known so no worries. Now where exactly are you pointing?"

"Come here." He stepped up so close he was almost touching her back. She reached behind her and lifted his hand. He extended his index finger and she moved his hand until he was pointing at the right star. "There."

She leaned back against him. He stiffened slightly but he didn't step back. She pulled his arm down and wrapped it around her waist. He left his arm where she put it but his hand stayed limp. "Carter?"

She slowly turned to face him. "You know I've been under General Watson's command for," she lifted her arm and checked her watch, "22 hours, 14 minutes, and 47 seconds." His hand twitched against her waist. "We're off duty and in different chains of command."

His eyes met hers. "All true."

She tilted her chin and leaned in. She closed her eyes as her lips closed in on his. He didn't pull back and his eyes closed as their lips touched. He gently kissed back for a moment but he stopped the kiss just as she tried to increase the intensity. Both of his hands moved to her hips.

"Is this why you requested a transfer?" Her chest was in a knot and acid was burning in her stomach. She nodded yes. He shook his head. "I'm not worth tanking your career."

"My career will be fine. I'm going to be running all of the R&D related to the stargate program for goodness sakes. This is a higher leadership position even if it doesn't involve going off world."

"Still."

"Still nothing. I want more than a career and I want that more with you. Not only are you worth but I'm worth it." She ran her hands up his arms until she crossed her wrists behind his head. "You can tell me to go home or you can kiss me."

His heart was slamming into his ribs. "Are those my only options?"

"I'm willing to listen to other suggestions, although I'd prefer those choices be closer to the kissing than the going home." Her fingers moved into the hair at the base of his scalp.

He leaned in and they kissed again. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer so his arms could wrap around her. She molded her body against his and let her hands move across his shoulders and through his hair. He pushed her backwards until she hit the railing of the deck. Her tongue sought entrance and he relented. She moved her hips towards him and it jolted him.

He pulled his head back. "Whoa, shouldn't we slow things down a bit."

Her eyes slowly opened. "Why?"

"People will talk."

She laughed. "People have been talking for years and no matter how long we wait they'll keep talking."

He nodded. "You're sure?"

"I am literally throwing myself at you. Heck, I'm almost begging and you are still wondering if I am sure."

"I can't do casual, not with you. If we do this…"

"Casual was never my plan."

Sam brought her hands down and moved them under the edge of his shirt. Touching his bare abdomen made her skin tingle. She began lifting his shirt.

"Shouldn't I buy you dinner or something first."

"I have four days until I have to report at Area 51. I'd like to make the most of those four days."

"And you plan on doing that by?" He waved one hand in a circle in the air.

"I'd like to see how we work as Jack and Sam." She lifted up on the hem of his shirt again. He let her pull it over his head. The cold air made his areolas harden. "It's not like it would be our first time."

The image of Thera squirming on his lap as she begged him to bring her to climax popped into his head. He grinned. "It would be our first time as Sam and Jack."

She nodded. "True. It would also be warmer."

"And warmer means?"

She gave him her best evil grin. "Nakedness, lots and lots of nakedness." She reached down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

"Well, when you put it that way." He leaned back against her, so her bra rubbed against his bare chest.

She could tell it was morning but she didn't want to open her eyes to see how bright it was or check a clock. She slowly stretched her legs out and moved one hand across the unfamiliar sheets. She smiled when her fingers brushed his naked torso.

"What exactly has you smiling this morning?" She had thought she'd be the first one up.

"I'm in bed with Jack O'Neill, a very naked Jack O'Neill actually."

"Yes, yes you are." He reached out and spread his hand across her hip.

"After a wonderful night of really fabulous sex."

"Really fabulous?"

"Yes."

"That's all I get? Really fabulous?"

"What are you after?"

"Amazing. Astounding. Best ever."

Sam kissed his chin and then his lips. "I plan on having lots of sex with you for several decades so perhaps it's best we leave a little wiggle room."

"Hmmmmm, lots of sex. I like the sound of that. Wiggling is good too." Sam giggled as he nipped at her neck. His hand moved from her hip to the small of her back as he scooted even closer to her.

Sam pulled her head back. "Although I plan to have lots of sex with you right now I really, really need to use the bathroom."

Jack growled. "Seriously?"

"Very."

He let go of her and she rolled away from him. "Don't you dare put on any clothes though."

She slipped out of bed and scampered towards his bathroom. "What? Why not?"

"You promised me lots of nakedness."

"We have years." Sam closed the door behind her.

"There's still no time like the present."He smiled at the closed door. A naked Sam Carter was in his bathroom. He decided to be productive and go make some coffee. He slipped into his discarded boxers before heading to the kitchen.

Sam emerged from his bedroom just as the coffee finished perking. She was wearing his t-shirt.

"Hey now, what happened to the nakedness?"

"You're wearing boxer shorts."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a smoking hot, brilliant, kick-ass blonde."

"Good thing you're a sexy kick-ass silver fox." She leaned against him and reached over his shoulder into the cabinet for a coffee mug. He put his arms around her as she stretched her hand up. The shirt lifted as she stretched.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh holy hell."

Sam gave him an evil grin. "What?"

"You aren't wearing any underwear."

"Nope." Sam snagged a mug and nudged a stunned Jack out of her way so she could fill it with coffee. "Are you going into work today?"

"Hmmmmm?" Jack was watching the bottom hem of his shirt that landed at the very top edge of her thighs.

"Are you heading to the mountain today?"

Jack looked up. "Nah, It's Sunday. No need to go in this weekend"

Sam grinned. "You usually work a little on the weekends."

He kissed her. It was a gentle long kiss. "I don't usually have such a good reason to stay home."

"Jack?" She watched him suck in a breath as she took a large gulp of coffee. "Perhaps after a quick breakfast we could take a shower."

"We as in…"

"Us. Together."

"Oh, yeah. Hot damn."

Jack, Daniel, and Sam were in the gateroom along with about fifty other SG personnel when Teal'c entered. Sam was the first to step forward as the gate began to spin. "I'll miss you Teal'c."

"I expect you to visit Colonel Carter."

"I will. It won't be often since I won't be on an off world team but I'll make it happen."She leaned forward and placed her arms around his neck. He put his one free arm around her waist and hugged her.

His whispered into her ear, "I hope you get all you want and deserve."

She leaned back, staying in his grasp, and glanced briefly towards Jack. "Things are looking up."

Teal'c inclined his head and gave her a small grin as he released her. Daniel stepped up as Sam stepped to the side.

"It won't be the same around here without you but don't worry I'll come do some digging near you really soon."

"Try to stay alive Daniel Jackson. You have a bad habit of dying."

Daniel pushed his glasses up as he nodded. "I'll do my best." Daniel gave Teal'c a quick manly we barely touched hug before joining Sam.

Jack turned to the room. The seventh chevron locked but all eyes were on General O'Neill. "Today we bid farewell to a great warrior. Most of us in the room in one way or another owe our continued existence to Master Teal'c. He defected from his people to fight with us in the hopes he could free his people. He has done that and more. Today he will join the free Jaffa to help them build a nation out of the oppression they once suffered." He turned towards Teal'c. "I call you Master because you deserve the level of respect and admiration that comes with the title. You have taught us all much, as Masters do for their pupils."

"Thank you O'Neill. Your words have great meaning for me." Jack walked forward and enveloped Teal'c in a strong hug. Teal'c glanced over at Sam and Daniel who were standing beside the ramp. He lowered his voice and leaned close to Jack's ear. "Find your happiness and keep it."

Jack followed his line of sight. "That's my plan, T."

Just a short snippet about why Sam left the SGC


End file.
